cardgamedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
List of campaign settings
This is a list of campaign settings published for role-playing games. Many RPG campaign settings are based on fictional universes from books, comics, video games, or films. Campaigns have been created for Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, Star Trek, and James Bond, for example. Fantasy campaigns *Ave Molech - High fantasy setting with steampunk influences *Banestorm (GURPS) *Castlemourn(D&D) *DragonMech (A D&D steampunk-fantasy setting with mecha) *Diablo universe (set on the World of Sanctuary) *Exodus (D&D set on the world of Exodus) *Forcelia (D&D (not TSR's official), Record of Lodoss War, Sword World RPG, Legend of Crystania and Rune Soldier) *Grimm *Magnamund (the world the Lone Wolf d20 rpg takes place in) *Midgard *Midgard (Alshard) * Midnight (D20) *New Europa is the name of the European continent in Castle Falkenstein. *Ptolus *Shard RPG (anthropomorphic heroic-fantasy) *Tagmar (GSA Games) *Titan (setting for Fighting Fantasy game books / Advanced Fighting Fantasy RPG) *Urban Arcana Earth (for d20 Modern) *Uresia (BESM2 and d20) Horror * The Buffyverse (Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel) *Chill *Cthulhu Mythos ** Delta Green (1990s/2000s) *CthulhuTech by Wildfire - H.P. Lovecraft's horror with Mecha and Anime influences * Engel *Kult a nightmare universe parallel to our own, heavily influenced by gnosticism *Little Fears where you play children haunted by horrors, supernatural or quite natural. *Ravenloft (D&D) **Masque of the Red Death (1890s "Gothic Earth") *** Living Death *SLA Industries * The Weird West (Deadlands) * The World of Darkness (White Wolf Publishing house setting) ** Vampire: The Masquerade ** Werewolf: The Apocalypse ** Mage: The Ascension ** Wraith: The Oblivion ** Changeling: The Dreaming ** Hunter: The Reckoning ** Mummy: The Resurrection ** Demon: The Fallen ** Orpheus * The 'new' World of Darkness (White Wolf Publishing new house setting) ** Vampire: The Requiem ** Werewolf: The Forsaken ** Mage: The Awakening ** Promethean: The Created ** Changeling: The Lost ** Hunter: The Vigil * Unknown Armies * Witchcraft * Witch Hunter: The Invisible World *Dragon Fist *Bushido (role-playing game) *Sengoku uses a historical medieval Japan, though it has fantasy rules, according to Japanese old myths. *'Creation' is the name for the Exalted series of RPGs scenario. *Weapons of the Gods Science fiction *MechWarrior *Imperium (Dark Heresy/Rogue Trader/Deathwatch Warhammer 40K) Superhero *Continuum is the name for the scenario that spans for three games: Adventure! (pulp-era), Aberrant (supers) and Trinity (science-fiction). *DC Universe had been licensed to the cancelled DC Heroes and DC Universe RPGs; the new DC Adventures RPG was released in late 2010. *Freedom City (M&M) *Godlike is set in World War II, and inspired a modern-day game, Wild Talents. *Marvel Universe had been licensed to the canceled Marvel Super Heroes and Marvel Adventure Game. *META-4 (M&M) *Omlevex (Third-Party M&M) * Watchmen, by Alan Moore, was released to the DC Heroes system. *Wild Cards (uses GURPS or M&M) Comedy/satire *Alpha Complex (Paranoia) *Discworld (GURPS) *Illuminati University (GURPS) See also *Dungeons & Dragons campaign settings *List of fictional universes External links *DnD wiki campaign listings Links to many homebrew settings *RPG Gateway's campaign listings Links to many homebrew settings, with ratings and summaries *RPG Net's list of homebrew campaign settings A lengthy list of homebrew settings available online Campaign settings